1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article-joining device or joint for assembling a piece of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A joint to be used in the prior art for assembling a piece of furniture is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58 - 137606, for example. In the joint disclosed, a connecting rod having a fastening head at its leading end is attached to a side plate of the furniture or the like, and a fastening member to come into engagement with the fastening head of the connecting rod to fasten the same to a shelf plate of the furniture or the like is made rotatable so that the fastening head of the connecting rod engages the fastening member, as the latter is turned, to join the side plate and the shelf plate.
The furniture using the joining device described above has its side and shelf plates shipped as a unit, because of relatively feasible assembly on site, so that it is assembled at the destination. In this case, in order to make the work on site easier, the fastening members are attached in advance to the shelf plate or the like before they are shipped. Since the fastening members are fitted rotatably in the mounting holes of the shelf plate or the like, however, they are liable to come out during their transportation.
Since the fastening members are rotatable, moreover, they are liable to come out of position in the rotating direction when it is troublesome to reposition them relative to the connecting rod.